As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art game racket has a head frame 1 provided with string holes 2 in the same plane. A string 3 is threaded through a series of string holes 2 to form a ball striking surface in the head frame 1. Such a prior art game racket as described above is defective in that the dynamic tension of a ball exerting on the ball striking surface is borne only by the two strings 4 and 5 which are adjacent to each other, thereby causing the strings 4 and 5 to be vulnerable to breakage. In addition, the dwell time of the ball on the strings 4 and 5 is exceedingly short. As a result, it is often difficult for a player to control the traveling direction of a returned ball with such game racket. Moreover, the arm and the elbow of the player using such game racket are subjected to a bodily pain or injury caused by the shock generated by the game racket.